


Love is All That Matters

by efox7895



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm truly sorry, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Kill Me, also some bad things get said about ruby which i really didn't like writing, i fucking cried while writing this, i'm fine either way, like a whole lot of angst, minor mention of supercorp, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efox7895/pseuds/efox7895
Summary: "Kara Zor-El had faced many threats during her time as Supergirl. Astra, Non, CADMUS, Rhea. She was victorious every single time, usually with very little physical consequences, the worst being the loss of Mon-El, and even then, that ended up being fine. But things were different this time around."Kara defeats Reign, but ends up losing more than she should have





	Love is All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, so this happened. sorry
> 
> all credit goes to maggiemerc for this.

Kara Zor-El had faced many threats during her time as Supergirl. Astra, Non, CADMUS, Rhea. She was victorious every single time, usually with very little physical consequences, the worst being the loss of Mon-El, and even then, that ended up being fine. But things were different this time around.

 

Kara had found her match in Reign, the so-called Worldkiller created by her own people to bestow justice on everyone. They were equals in most senses of the word. Neither could overcome the other, not substantially anyway. This had led to some intense battles between the two, both Kryptonians taking their own victories. In reality, the two found they respected the other, due to their ability to keep the fight going.

 

But recently, things had changed. Reign’s fellow Worldkillers, Purity and Pestilence, were restored to their previous selves. The Legion of Superheroes gave Kara an advantage over Reign, instilling hope that she could finally win this year long battle. And, on the 25th March 2019, Kara dealt the decisive blow.

 

From the start of what became known as the Second Battle for National City, there was an air of finality to the fight. Both Reign and Supergirl had the mindset of finishing this here and now, no matter how long it took. Only one person was leaving this fight alive. Or, so the city thought.

 

See, Kara had never intended to kill Reign. She knew that she was a human before this. All Worldkillers were. And, even though she was Kryptonian in nature and she had been unable to reach out to Reign’s human side, she couldn’t willingly kill her. Not whilst there was even a small chance that the human in her could win. So, she brought an ace in the hole to help her.

 

A Phantom Zone projector.

 

Kara had intended to send Reign to the hell she had previously spent so much time in. She would never be able to escape on her own, and since everyone on Earth is absolutely terrified of her, there would be no-one on Earth willing to free her, leaving her trapped in the Phantom Zone forever. It was safe to say the this was a last resort, after every other idea they came up with came up short, they finally decided that they had no choice.

 

So, they fought. Fought for 4 hours straight. The damage to National City was costly, with buildings being destroyed left, right and centre. Luckily, most citizens had been evacuated beforehand, but those left behind were hiding for their lives. Both Kryptonians dealt massive blows to each other, neither showing any real signs of overcoming the other. Both fighters had solar flared by the end of the fight. In the end, it came down to who was better in hand to hand combat. And, thanks to Alex’s training, Kara was able to beat Reign, knocking her out in the middle of National City for the world to see.

 

Knowing the battle was won, the DEO sent in a team consisting of the Legion, J’onn and Alex to ensure Reign did not get up. The battle was over. All the prophecies foretelling their defeat, the historical archives telling of Supergirl’s death and the subsequent rule of Reign over what became known as New Krypton. Kara had proven them wrong.

 

Moving towards Reign, Kara noticed the arrival of her friends. In fact, in a reflective mood, she thought back to their times together. The Legion, even the members that Kara hadn’t spent too much time around, like Brainy and Imra, always had her back, no matter what crazy plan they had concocted. J’onn was essentially a surrogate father to her, always looking out for her whenever she needed it most. And then there was Alex. Honestly, there’s too much for her to think about. They were inseparable. They were there for each other through everything, the good and the bad, the normal and the weird. Lena may have been Kara’s rock, but Alex was her anchor. She couldn’t do anything without her. Looking back at the team again, she changed her mind. Her friends didn’t come to back her up, her family came.

 

Turning back to Reign, she began to walk towards her. “This is over, Reign. I’ve won. Now’s your last chance to surrender. We still want to help you. The human in you, we can bring it out again. It doesn’t have to end like this.”

 

Reign looked back at her with cold eyes. “I would rather die than let that pitiful excuse of a human back into this world. She will die with me, she will be imprisoned with me. But, she will never be me. Never again.” Kara let out a sigh of exasperation. “Suit yourself. This is what you’ve made us do.” Kara raised the Phantom Zone projector. “This is going to send you to the Phantom Zone. There, time doesn’t pass. There is no way of escape, not on your own. You will be in a comatose state, but you will be aware of your surroundings. You won’t die, you won’t get injured. You will be in a state of permanent stasis. Pretty much, we’re sending you to hell.”

 

Then, things were flipped on their head. Reign smirked, and took off her mask, revealing the face of Samantha Arias, Alex’s girlfriend. Kara’s eyes widened, and she dropped the projector on the ground, stumbling backwards as she tried to process the image in front of her. Behind her, she could hear Alex’s cries as she falls to her knees, and the others either comforting her, or in a state of shock of their own.

 

Reign/Sam looked up at the team and smirked. “I lived as this human for 28 years. My rise was delayed because Arias decided that it would be a good idea to conceive at an early age. I had to watch, as that bastard child was raised by this weak woman, when I could have been delivering justice to the world. So, Kara Zor-El, wherever you’re sending me, it is no more of a hell than this planet.”

 

Kara became furious at mention of Ruby in such a way. “Don’t you dare speak about Ruby like that. DON’T EVEN MENTION HER!” Kara was now grabbing Reign/Sam by the throat. Even without her powers, Kara moved quickly. “Consider yourself lucky you’re wearing the face of my sister’s girlfriend and my friend. Otherwise, nothing would stop me from killing you on the spot.”

 

Reign/Sam just continued to smirk, and then turned her eyes towards Alex. “And don’t get me started on you. Did you know, you were the only reason I wasn’t able to take full control over Arias? Her love for you and that bastard almost overcame my power. But in the end, it wasn’t enough. And now, you get to watch your sister condemn your girlfriend to an eternal hell. Just how does that make you feel?”

 

Alex bravely rose to her feet, wiping the tears off her eyes as she does so. “She’s not going to send you to the Phantom Zone.” Kara turned to Alex with a look of confusion, as did J’onn and the rest of the Legion. Alex started to walk towards her, picking up the projector. “I am.”

 

Kara let go of Reign/Sam and walked towards Alex. “Alex, you don’t have to do this.” Alex stopped, but refused to look at Kara, her eyes solely on Reign/Sam. “Yes, I do Kara. Reign needs to pay for what she did to Sam. And I am going to be the one who gets to do that.” With that, she continued to walk towards Reign/Sam, preparing the projector as she does.

 

She stops suddenly and raises the projector towards the Kryptonian. She fires the projector, but the projector doesn’t hit her. It hits the space behind her, and opens a portal instead. “This portal closes in two minutes. If you are not in it in one minute, I will put a bullet in your head.” Reign/Sam stood up and began to walk towards the portal. But, before she walked in, Alex shot her with something.

 

Reign screamed as she fell through the portal, her fate unknown to those outside. Then, Alex pressed a button on the gun, and turned and shot Kara and the rest of their team. They all froze on the spot, alive, unharmed but unable to move. Kara looked at her sister and moved to open her mouth, but Alex spoke first.

 

“Please don’t speak Kara. I need you to hear this and if you start talking I’ll just start crying and then I won’t be able to say what I want to say.” Kara closed her mouth, but tears began to form in her eyes. Alex sighed, and continued to talk, tears forming in her eyes too. “I lied to you all. I figured out Sam was Reign long before today. After she told me about her blackouts, I began monitoring her disappearances. It didn’t take me long to make the connection between her disappearances, and Reign sightings. On that suspicion, I asked Lena to help me make a device ridding the body of Kryptonite genes, killing a Kryptonian.”

 

Kara’s eyes widen at the realisation that not only Alex knew Reign’s identity beforehand, Lena helped her created a device capable of killing her. Seeing this, Alex backtracked. “I didn’t tell her Sam was Reign. I only told her the device was to be used against Reign and would be destroyed immediately afterwards. And, that was true.” With that, Alex threw the gun on the ground and stamped on it, destroying it. “But, that’s not all. Kara, I’m going in after her.”

 

Alex couldn’t hold back the sob that escaped her after saying that, the realisation of what she was doing finally hit her. She could notice the tears flowing down both Kara and J’onn’s faces now. “I made a promise to Sam, I would be by her side through everything. And that includes this. I just can’t leave her in the Phantom Zone now that she’s human. I have to do this.”

 

Alex took a breath before continuing. “Now, I’ve only got about a minute, so I’ve got to be quick. Mon-El, Imra and Brainy. Thank you so much for protecting Kara, I owe you greatly. Winn, James, Lena, I know you three are listening in.” Winn interrupts her, “Alex, please don’t do this.” Alex chuckled slightly. “Sorry Schott. This I’ve got to do. Olsen, make sure there’s always someone to terrorise mister tech genius whilst I’m gone? It’ll help me sleep better.” James laughed into his comm. “Yeah, will do Danvers.” Alex laughed, before remembering she needed to make sure of something. “Lena?” “Yes Alex?” Alex could tell Lena had been crying throughout the whole ordeal. “Take care of Ruby for me. Tell her how her Mum fought until the very end. Tell her she won, and that she loves her. We both do.” Lena lets out a sob, which everyone could hear. “I’ll do my best Alex.”

 

With that, Alex turned to J’onn. “I don’t even know how to say this in the time I have. But, thank you for bailing me out of that jail cell. Thank you for seeing me for what I could be, not what I was. Thank you for being the father figure in my life when I needed it most. Just, in general, thank you.” Alex then hugged J’onn, and placed a kiss on his cheek, the tear’s freefalling down his face.

 

Finally, Alex went to Kara. If Kara could move, she would fly Alex far away from here and never let go of her. At the very least, she would hold onto her until the portal closed. But, she couldn’t do this. “Kara, the effects of the gun will last for about a minute after the portal closes. There shouldn’t be any after-effects on anyone.” Alex looked back towards the portal, to ensure it was still open.

 

“Look Kara, there’s nothing I can say without bursting into tears that can convey how much I love you. We were always there for each other throughout everything. And that’s something I’ll miss. But, I’ve got to do this, for Sam. I know she’d do the same for me. I don’t want you to grieve for us. I want you to move forward with your life. I want you to win a Pulitzer by the time your 35, I want you to be CatCo’s head reporter and, for gods sake, I want you to ask Lena out for fuck sake.” Alex and Kara laughed, relishing in the fact that, even at the end, they were still able to be sisters.

 

“I want you to build a family with her and live the life you’ve always wanted. Just one thing. Name a child after me and Sam? Even a middle name for me would do, I’m not picky like that.” Kara laughed at that, before finally getting a word in. “Believe me Alex, any child I have is going to be named after you. Always was, always will.” Then, at the thought of Alex not being around to watch any potential child growing up, both women started crying again.

 

“Ok, Kara. Kara. I have to go now. Be safe, please? Actually, just be happy. For me, please.” Kara nodded. “I will Alex. I promise.” With that, Alex placed a kiss to Kara’s cheek, and turned away, walking towards the portal. Right before she walked through, Kara called out to her. “Alex! I love you!” Alex looked at her with sad eyes and responded as such. “I love you too Kara.” And with that, Alex stepped through the portal, with it closing not long after.

 

Eventually, the effects of Alex’s Kryptonian killing gun wore off. Except, you wouldn’t be able to tell. Kara remained in the same position for 5 minutes straight, neither J’onn nor Mon-El able to get her to react to anything. It took Lena speaking into her ear for Kara to finally breakdown, falling to her knees, screaming as loud as she can. She wanted the world to know her pain. If she could fly away right now, she would have been in the Arctic by now, destroying everything with her heat vision. Instead, she’ll have to settle with crying in the street, screaming at everything and anything that she could think of. In her head, Kara wondered if beating Reign was worth losing Alex.

 

It didn’t take her very long to realise that it wasn’t.

 

On the other hand, the first thing Alex saw after stepping through the portal was the face of the person she just sacrificed everything for. Except, she didn’t see any of the darkness that Reign possessed. No, all she saw was Samantha Arias, a scared woman who was in a strange place, all alone. At least, she was until she saw Alex.

 

Alex ran forward and captured Sam in her arms, moving forward to kiss Sam as intensely as she could. It took Sam by surprise, but she soon returned the kiss, matching Alex’s intensity. Alex was the first to pull away, breathing heavily. “Sorry, but I couldn’t help myself. Your face is too cute to pass up.” Sam and Alex both giggled, before leaning in for another kiss.

 

When they pulled away, it was Sam who spoke first. “I can’t believe you sacrificed everything for me. Leaving behind Kara, I can’t imagine what that must’ve been like. I can’t see myself leaving Ruby like that.” At the mention of Ruby, Sam remembered her daughter, and how she was now all alone, her mother abandoning her. Alex picked up on her girlfriend’s distress and moved to comfort her. “Hey, hey. It’s ok. I made Lena promise to look after. Everyone will look after her. She has a family who will love her as much as they can.” This promise helped a lot. Sam knew how much Lena and the others loved Ruby and knew that they would look after her. “Besides, I managed to get Kara to name her and Lena’s first child after us.”

 

Sam laughed at the mention of their two best friends. “You’re assuming that one of them will grow the balls to ask the other out, right?” Alex looked down sheepishly. “Well, I may have mentioned it to Kara before leaving. And, she didn’t seem too shocked about it. Maybe, just maybe, they'll sort their shit out before they're 50.”

 

Sam laughed once more, before embracing Alex. “She’ll be ok Alex. They all will.” Alex looked up at her girlfriend and smiled. “I know they will be. Just as I’m happy with you. Even in the deepest depths of space. I will always love you.”

 

“I will always love you too Alex.” Sam pulled Alex in for a kiss once again, both embracing each other as much as they could.

 

It took them a while to realise that they weren’t actually in the Phantom Zone. When Kara dropped the projector, the co-ordinates were somehow changed. This meant that, however small it was, there was a chance that Alex and Sam could actually find their way home to their family. Alex could make her way home to Kara, and Sam could be with Ruby once more.

 

But, in the end, none of that really mattered to them. If they made it home, then they made it home. It didn’t matter where they were in the universe. As long as they were together, they were happy. They were in love.

 

And in the end, love is all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, angst has to be the only thing i can write. so, this fic was inspired by maggiemerc's amazing fic "Surfing Lessons" which you should all go check out if you haven't already, because it is amazing and probably 100 times better than this crap. so, go check it out.
> 
> in terms of a follow up, would anyone actually want one? i mean i've kind of left things open but it could also be left there. i'll leave it up to you guys. comment below
> 
> follow me on tumblr at efox239 (follow maggiemerc too, they deserve it) and leave comments and stuff below. peace :)


End file.
